Freyja
Freyja is one of the Valkyries, a race of powerful Demi-Goddesses from Valhalla. She appears to be the leader of the Valkyries and seems to be the voice of reason and direction. History After making a deal with Chris Perry to keep Leo on Valhalla, Freyja becomes increasingly worried about keeping an Elder prisoner. She sends Mist to talk to Chris, though he manages to convince her about the importance of his mission and that he needs more time. When Mist brings another warrior to the island, Freyja forces him to fight her "champion" Leo. When Leo says he did not belong there, Freyja replies he has much to teach her warriors. When the Charmed Ones invade Valhalla dressed as Valkyries, they are brought before Freyja and present Darryl's soul as their warrior. Although Leo defeats Darryl, Freyja is still impressed and leaves. After Piper has an emotional confrontation with Leo, she remains behind while the others escape. The Valkyries examine Piper and realize she is not truly one of them. Freyja notes she is not the first witch to convert and that they gained a powerful sister. When the Valkyries learn that their warriors are killing innocents, they set out to bring them back. Freyja is upset that her warriors would kill, though Piper explains that all the evil in the city probably confused them. Freyja then retrieves one of their weapons so Piper could scry for them. The Valkyries beat up some bikers and steal their motorcycles. When they find the warriors, Freyja tries to calm them, though the warriors attack. When Phoebe, Paige, and Darryl arrive, one of the warriors throws a knife and Piper freezes it. The warriors then realize the Valkyries are good and return to the island with them. Phoebe and Paige later confront Piper on Valhalla and cast a spell to make Piper finally remember who she truly is. Piper tells Freyja that it is time for her to go home. She promises to keep their island's location and their kin's purpose secret. This is enough to convince Freyja to let Piper leave their island. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind alone. *'Apportation:' The ability to teleport objects from one location to another. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess strength beyond what is humanly possible. *'Agility:' The ability to possess speed and agility beyond humanly possible. All Valkyries are skilled and trained warriors. *'Soul Absorption:' The ability to absorb and contain the souls of the deceased. *'Corporealization:' The ability to corporealize/solidify souls, making them corporeal with a new body. Freyja could corporealize the warrior souls the Valkyries brought to their base. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of magical beings, mostly notably their warriors. Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Through their Pendants *'Portal Creation:' The ability to open portals to other locations. Notes and Trivia *Freyja's name is most likely taken from the Norse Goddess Freyja. Chris also referred to her as a "mythical character", possibly referring to her importance and status. Gallery 6x1Freyja.JPG 6x01-35.png 6x01-52.png 6x02P9.png 6x02-7.png 6x02-13.png 6x2Freyja.JPG Appearances Freyja appeared in a total of 2 episodes over the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Mythological Characters Category:Valkyries